True or False
by Oh-Miss-Snob
Summary: They were getting married but to test his love, she sets up the stage for the drama. What happened after was the least she expected... NxM


A/N: First time here... pretty unsure if this fanfiction is likeable. Huhu...=( Well anyway, we'll see =) haha! It's a three-shot.

Disclaimer: OMS owns nothing, just this poor little fanfic.

**True or False  
Chapter 1: Her Doubt**

* * *

I sat infront of my desk, staring deeply on the nickel ring with a plastic gem on my finger. People may say that it's a cheap one but for me, _right now_, it's my dearest treasure.

My engagement ring.

Oh yeah, I remember when Natsume and I went to the festival and saw an old lady selling this kind of rings. I even remember how he insisted on buying the red one though I preferred the cutie pink one. Haha, we almost fought for half an hour and as expected, he won over. I never thought he was that choosy even though he's straight male.

Most people ask me why I'm so happy even though I've only gotten a fake and cheap ring for engagement.

Ah, they regard me as _the Sakura Mikan_; the glamorous, rich, high standardized and perfectionist Sakura Mikan. I'm the owner of Sakura Financial Corporation, once just a small company seven years ago.

I've always dreamt of being rich as a kid 'cause I was born from a middle-class family. My parents can definitely afford all our wants but since I was alittle child they've alraedy instilled on us to control ourselves from wanting material things. So when I was in fourth grade, I stopped playing my Barbie and I indulged myself myself in studies. I never even thought that I was a smart arse, not until I reached highschool when my geekiness just burst out of nowhere. Though I didn't graduate with honors (cause the top students were incredibly geekier than me), I've already told myself that I'll be very very --hell _rich_.

That time was when Natsume--Natsume Hyuuga, a simple car mechanic (yeah, he was an out of school youth mechanic when I was in my senior year) on our street showed interest on me. Well, I frankly mean that I'm not pretty nor am beautiful. As I've said, I was ageek not the girly type; I had chocolate brown messy hair that always have covered my face, huge eyebags (because of studying?... I doubt that.), a 28-inch waist (though people said I still look slim. I think that's because all my fats are burned while I study) and most of all, I'm a little bit of an introvert girl in my highschool days (not until I reached my final year in highschool when I suddenly turned into sanguine). I was really wondering why he, a very goodloooking, perfectly pale white skinned, emoish raven haired and piercing ruby eyed guy would include me in his world. Okay, I mean it, I was pretty gidly at those times but I've already vowed to myself that I'll get rich no matter what, that even if I forsake love and my feelings I will. I was that heartless. And besides that, I've promised mum and pa never to have any serious relationship until college was over.

Eventhough, Natsume Hyuuga became a persistent one. At first, he kept getting my attention, (I swear, he was seriously my crush even before he --noticed me). Then, just when I thought he lost interest in me, he suddenly propsed one Christmas night. He gave me a red scarf wich I've always used at home. (yeah, it's pretty cold there even without the AC and I easily get cold)

So, there, I just broke two promises by letting him near me. First, I broke my promise to my parents and two, to myself that I'll be heartless til I'm rich. Yeah, I barely got rich on the first rough years of my career yet he still kept being by my side. And he supported me...

And I worked --hard.

Though, I think I got overboard... I got _over-riched_.

Right now, I own a large financial corporation and two other prosperous businesses, a fashion line and and advertising company. It only took five years for my businesses to reach the top charts and stabilize their nameson the high society. (Well, even my name too.)

But here's the catch, Natsume never was able to rise to riches or to fame. He still was the same mechanic. I don't know but for my ease, I asked him to study abroad for four years and ry to find a suitable career of his own. (Heck, it even took me two years before he finally agreed. That PRIDE of his is too...TOO! grrrr!)

And now, seven years have passed and we're ready to get married. He's kind of new to business so he's not yet that "known" (But I tell you, he's kindda popular with my female staff) They practically didn't know he's my fiance. It's sort of because of his pride --again. He wants to be on par with me first before he lets everyone know. Well, I didn't really mind it 'cause everybody will know sooner or later. Ha, I have my own ways. One more month and the wedding would take place. God, I'm feeling gidly all over right now and I swear, I can feel the blush on my cheeks.

But, Natsume....

I don't know. It's not him; maybe nit's me. There's this wondering feeling in me that asks if... he. If he's just marrying me for money. I really hate myself for thinking like this but I can't help it!

Does he-- really _love me_? Or is it _my money_?

"If you're gonna share your thoughts with yourself, it'd be better if you hadn't called me." I heard someone say from behind.

I twirled my chair and faced my bestfriend. "Hotaru" I said with a faint smile. "How was it?" I added.

"I've sent a copy to every magazine, even the few "honest" ones. They seemed to ask what it is for but good thing money was as handy as a ballpen" she replied.

I grinned. "Better do this perfectly, I don't want my money to go to waste" I said.

Hotaru glanced at me with her stoic face, "Well, it's me, Imai Hotaru doing this so meney's never watsed and all jobs are perfectly done."

True, she's that great that even darng her to go to outerspace just for money, she would definitely do it. "Speaking of which, what will you do if this information leaks out? Especially from your... own secretary, hm?" she told me. I sighed at this, and rolled my eyes to the front door. "Geez, I never thought she would go overboard this time"

"Fire her for me please... she's adding pain to my head" I said, closing my eyes. Ah, that annoying woman, she's such a bitch that feast on gossips, especially... mine. Insecure if I know. If only she wasn't an efficient employee, I would have never hired her. That woman's eavesdropping is just too much to bear. Well anyway, I think she's totally clueless of what we've been talking about.

* * *

I hugged Natsume tightly as we sat on the front porch of my bungalow house. Ah, this was a tring day and I fear that this would continue for the rest of the week. I buried my face on his chest, cherishing the moment; his scent, his build, his presence-- him. I wondered? Are these all true? Is this man with me, right now the real Natsume Hyuuga?

"Natsume..." I mumbles under my breath.

He kept his arms around me, tightly embracing my waist in a proective sort of way. Selfish brat. I smiled. "Hm?"

I looked at him straight in they eye, "Are you ready to marry me?"

"Yeah" he replied, gazing through the night sky. Geez, this guy's really stingy with his words.

I pouted childishly when he looked at me, "I mean, really really ready?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "Look, when I met you, I was more than ready to marry you so I can honestly tell you, I'm already rotting here waiting for that special day for the two of us" he said as he held my shoulders. Well, that sounded so cheesy to me. Gosh, this guy's really impossible. I chuckled as he smiled that rare smile.

"Then, would you tell me you love me?" Honestly tell me, Natsume. Look at me and tell me you really love me. These words that I wanted to tell you. Please tell me you truly do. Then I might...

He smirked and tapped my head, "Idiot... I don't want to be cheasier than what I had done a while ago. _And don't trust every word you hear for words betray but not actions_". He stood up and gave me a like peck on my lips. "Sleep tight now, you really look stressed because of work." he said and left.

"Stressed? Work? Not. You." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I woke up late in the morning' it was already past nine and I was still on my bed hugging my huge and cuddly pillow. Well it wouldn't hurt to oversleep every once in awhile right? Ugh, I really feel unwell. This day's just too different. I knew. I had known already.

The phone rang as th sound ran wildly through my ears. Gosh, first sound in the morning was a business call. "Hello, Sakura Mikan here." I said over the phone.

_"Ma'am, have you seen the newspaper yet? Our stocks sank down low for the quarterly financial report and I fear this information had gone all over the magazines and newspaper right now"_

Oh. I shivered for a bit and replied, "Umm.... ugh... have the stockholders called for a meeting?"

_"Yes ma'am"_

"Umm, I'll come immedately... umm tell them I'll come in thirty minutes and please try not to answer any questions from the reporters while I'm not yet around, please" I said rummaging through my things on the desk. And so I hurried up. Oh, I love this; cramming.

I pulled out my eyeliner and made dark and heavy strokes, even my foundation was kind of thick. It's gonna be a hard dramatic day.

* * *

And so the meeting took us for about three hours debating if I should be kicked out of my throne the verdict for sinking the business this low... I mean it sank down reaching "negative". Oh, I was so afraid I would be thrown out of my own business good thing I talked the way out of that crazy situation. That was a thrill, sometimes I really have to experience downfall.

So I'm here right now laughing to myself with a glass of wine as I twirled on my chair. Oh, actually the fun's just about to start and the drama's gonna roll any minute now. I'm so excited. Wait I forgot where I placed that bottle of eye drops I might need it for crying, haha.

I was sprawled on my couch with my feet on the arm rest. My phone rang and I looked finding a message from Natsume. That's the cue.

And when he entered my office, there I was sitting under my table reeking with the scent of alcohol with the wine glass shattered onto pieces. My eyes were wet and red and make up clouded my face with the eyeliner making the tears more visible. He found me on that situation; he didn't give a damn word but he hugged me, hugged me tightly. "Na... Na... Natsume... my business...my career... my wealth... IT'S ALL OVER!" I screamed.

We stayed like that for hours' him letting me cry like a child. He let me punched his chest just to release my anger, he held me and never stopped me from crying, he knew what I wanted, what I needed. He just looked at me with those eyes. True? Fake? Natsume Hyuuga...

* * *

I truned to another side of my bed. Ugh, the wine had made me drowsy for real. I had never drank like this before. It felt so bitter, like the first time I took a shot of beer. I rmembered Natsume.

Ah, he brought me here after that crying session. I glanced to my left and looked at the antique grandfather clock; it was quarter to twelve in midnight. "Oh, the day hasn't ended yet" I said to myself. I reached out to my bedside table to pick up my phone. My fingeres moved shakily, I wonder why. Dialing Natsume's number wasn't this hard before.

"Natsume?"

I heard him switch the television off. "Are you fine now?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "I was just thinking if... if..."

".."

I hesitantly said, "You still love me right?"

"I do." he said. That felt like a swift answer, as if it was in his system to say that.

"You... You're still marrying me right?" I almost screamed when I asked him.

...

...

...

That night, it ended. That night, he didn't answer the phone...

and never did he-- again.

**~1~**

* * *

One done! Well, I really don't know if this would be a two-shot or a three-shot =)

green button, anyone?

--OMS


End file.
